chicken_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Debate
Great Debate is the 3rd episode in the 5th season. Synopsis Rhyme has a difficult time running the newspaper and working on her new advice column, Hey Harmony. This is further challenged when only three students turn up to her first meeting as editor. Rooney pursuades Birdie to sign up for driving lessons. Still triggered by the memories of the car accident, Birdie is hesitant to attend. However, Rooney reassures her that she will support her and that she won't get over her fear unless she faces it. Meanwhile at Juniors, Mel sees Stephanie reading a text from Rooney and gets suspicious. Stephanie argues that there is nothing going on between them, however Mel takes Stephanie's phone and sends a message to Rooney, demanding she stop contacting her. Rooney receives the message whilst with Birdie on their way to their first Driver's Ed session. She falls into shock and tells Birdie she'll catch up with her later. Birdie attends the session alone whilst a distressed Rooney asks to be picked up from school. Birdie arrives late to Driver's Ed and is forced to watch a distressing safety video that triggers her PTSD. She begins to have a panic attack. Ty asks her if she is okay, however he is told to be quiet by the teacher. Ellie and Quinn take part in a history debate. However, Quinn is distracted after reading a Tres Chic article about Hamilton, and is triggered every time the name "Alexander Hamilton" is mentioned out loud. Astrid tells her that she needs to help herself get over the break up and stop staring at pictures of Hamilton online. Cast Main Cast * Annie LeBlanc as Rhyme * Brooke Butler as Ellie * Riley Lewis as Quinn * Indiana Massara as Rooney * Mads Lewis as Birdie * Pilot Paisley Rose as Astrid * Donovin Miller as Wes * Kai Peters as Jesse Recurring Cast * Aliyah Moulden as Luna * Matt Sato as Robby * Paul Toweh as Ty * Marlhy Murphy as Stephanie * Lily Chee as Britney * Catherine Grady as Mrs Henderson * Emma Maddock as Mel * Diezel Braxton as Arthur * Kevin James Murphy as Drivers Ed Instructor Absent Main Cast Members * Rush Holland as Flash Trivia and Goofs * This season was sponsored by Subway, thus Ellie, Robby and Quinn were seen eating Subway in a scene from this episode. There are also various scenes in other episodes that take place in the Subway restaurant. * Mel is seen forging a text message from Stephanie to Rooney whilst in Juniors. However, Rooney receives the text whilst on her way to Drivers Ed, and Mel is seen in the Drivers Ed session before Rooney gets there. This means Rooney couldn't have received the message at the time it was sent. It could be possible that the message displayed was from Stephanie instead. * The song “Who Me” by Sissy Sheridan(who played Angie in season 3 of Chicken Girls)plays in the background during the scene where Birdie’s drivers ed class watches the safety video | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}